


Every Girl and A Consulting Detective Love A Soldier

by Jakathine (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Begging, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dom John Watson, Dom/sub Play, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Military Kink, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jakathine





	Every Girl and A Consulting Detective Love A Soldier

The flat had been eerily quiet all day. This caused John to be suspicious of what Sherlock could be up to upon noticing a severe lack of commotion whatsoever. Sherlock usually made some sort of noise when doing experiments but today there were no such noises. John, who had been lying on the couch for once while on his computer, decided to put his computer on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen. Sherlock was at the table with his attention enrapt on something under the microscope.

Deciding that the quiet was due to Sherlock’s concentration John continued on his way to make two cups of tea. When the teas were done, John made sure to put one in front of Sherlock before sitting down next to the detective and merely watching. Sherlock did not make any motion to accept his tea while John sipped at his own. A few moments later John decided to draw Sherlock’s attention by standing up behind Sherlock and running both hands gently through Sherlock’s curls, twirling them around his fingers at their tips. Sherlock perked up in his chair slightly but did not pull his attention away from the microscope. John gave the curls another twist and tug before withdrawing his hands and going to his former room.

Once there he withdrew from under his bed a large case and plopped it onto his bed. John unclasped the latches and revealed inside his army fatigues, well stored and crisply folded. Smirking to himself, he shed his clothes and slipped on the fatigues before pulling out a pair of combat boots he had stowed in the bottom of his closet. Satisfied with how the uniform still fitted, albeit a bit tighter around the waist than he remembered, John slipped on his dog tags before making his way back downstairs.

Sherlock was still in the kitchen but it seemed that he at least drunk his tea for John saw that the mug was empty. Now that Sherlock’s attention was focused back on whatever it was he was looking at John was able to enter in the side door and resume standing behind Sherlock. John then repeated his movements of running his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. This time the action had Sherlock wiggling slightly in his chair. John smiled and planted a kiss on the top of Sherlock’s head, letting the dog tags bounce and click against his hair and causing Sherlock to stiffen.

Promptly John grabbed a fistful of Sherlock’s hair and yanked back his head so that Sherlock had to meet John’s eyes. John took his dog tags in his other hand and gently pulled the cool metal to lie on Sherlock’s forehead before letting them slide down the detective’s nose. Sherlock’s eyes partially crossed as he watched John’s movements. John released Sherlock, causing the man to moan with the pressure decrease on his hair.

“Stand up.” John quietly commanded.

Sherlock stood without question to face John and inhaled sharply upon seeing the close fitting fatigues and combat boots. Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but John held up his hand before curling a solitary finger to beckon Sherlock. John walked over to Sherlock’s chair and sat down, keeping his back straight and feet planted on the ground with his legs spread wide.

John patted his left leg, “Sit.”

Sherlock arched an eyebrow and gingerly sat down on John’s leg. John reached up to stroke Sherlock’s cheek and jaw before settling his fingers on Sherlock’s closed lips, which Sherlock parted to let John place two fingers into his mouth. John withdrew and inserted his fingers, twisting them to brush against the top of Sherlock’s mouth and making Sherlock stifle a laugh with how much the sensation tickled. Amused, John slid his fingers out of Sherlock’s mouth and grabbed Sherlock by the arse to make Sherlock face-to-face with him. Sherlock’s legs instinctively wrapped around John’s waist in order to keep his weight from pulling him backwards as John leaned forward to lightly nibble at Sherlock’s cloth-covered right nipple whilst twisting the other.

Sherlock fidgeted as the tight bunch of material became slightly uncomfortable against his hardening nipples as John’s nips turned into harder bites and twists into pinches. With a low whine, Sherlock ground his hips into John and could feel John’s erection jabbing into his crotch. Suddenly John’s hands were gripped tightly on either side of Sherlock’s waist with his fingers just above the waistband, making Sherlock moan softly and move his hips again.

“You know…” John started saying as he pulled Sherlock’s hips forward so he could steal kisses along the taller man’s clavicle, “You have been so very quiet today. I wonder why that is.”

“I was busy with experiments…” Sherlock stated with an insuppressible shiver coursing down the length of his body as John’s soft kisses became lingering heated sucks and nips that would leave bruises the next day.

“Hm…” John mumbled against the hollow of Sherlock’s throat then nibbling on the rapidly bobbing Adam’s apple as Sherlock tried to continue talking, distracting him thoroughly enough to where he went silent and could only softly groan, “Even then, you do talk during them. I think I have had enough of silence for today… I want to hear you. Your whimpers and your moans; your begging and your climaxing. All of it. You’re not allowed to inhibit yourself and that’s an order.”

Sherlock squared his jaw, the muscles twitching defiantly as John watched him carefully.

“Oh, what’s this?” John viciously tugged Sherlock’s mouth open to make Sherlock gape, “Not going to speak for once, soldier? Funny that, considering you’re usually so chatty.” Sherlock stiffened minutely in John’s grasp.

The two locked eyes, John’s calm green somehow piercing through the rebellious blue of Sherlock’s. The exchange lasted mere moments, John’s steely gaze making Sherlock eventually being the one to look away. John growled low in his throat with satisfaction as he released Sherlock’s jaw and allowed the man to sink into his lap once more.

“Now, what is it I asked?” John serenely chimed.

“To speak.” Sherlock muttered.

A loud smack of John’s open palm against Sherlock’s bum resounded in the room. Sherlock moaned softly and added, “ _Captain.”_

John reached up and unfastened the buttons from Sherlock’s luscious purple shirt before removing it entirely. Sherlock shivered with anticipation as John motioned for Sherlock to move off of his legs and stand. Sherlock complied, extracting himself form John’s lap and standing in front of him.

John stomped his boot firmly on the wooden floor, “Parade’s stance.”

Having had done this before, Sherlock quickly hastened to obey, his legs spreading to shoulder-width apart and locking his hands behind his lower back while squaring his shoulders. John smiled appreciatively and let a slow lingering gaze trail up Sherlock’s torso until they traversed down again to focus on the bulge of Sherlock’s trousers.

“Ah, you’re so worked up for me already.” John commented, sitting on the edge of the chair and cupping Sherlock’s girth in his right hand and gently pressing upwards.

Sherlock licked his lips and gasped as John moved around the flat of his hand against his crotch, the material of his trousers and pants making for course friction that sent fire through his veins. John narrowed his eyes and rubbed much rougher. Sherlock’s stance faltered and he was punished with a pinch on his left thigh. A yelp escaped his lips before he could help it and John leaned in to kiss over the spot where he pinched before reaching around and down to the back of Sherlock’s knee and pressing his fingertips into it dip. Sherlock remained in position as best as he could but the doctor’s skilled hands found the joint in little time and pressed just hard enough to cause Sherlock’s leg to involuntarily jump.

In a flash, John was standing and pressing his mouth hard onto Sherlock, moans and pants passing betwixt their lips as John shoved Sherlock up against the wall near the kitchen. Sherlock moaned loudly and dug his nails into John’s shoulders as John forcefully bit Sherlock’s shoulder.

“…Please!!” Sherlock bemoaned as John suckled at the nape of Sherlock’s throat and harshly twisted his nipples.

With a devilish grin, John shoved his knee in between Sherlock’s legs and ground his thigh into the taller man’s crotch. Sherlock made a slight whimpering sound directly into John’s ear before nipping at it in an effort for more. This only caused John to swipe off Sherlock’s belt and almost tear Sherlock’s trouser front open to free the man’s cock so that it was wedged between them. John momentarily paused to reach into a pocket for the bottle of lube he had brought and placed a large dollop in his hand before grasping Sherlock’s cock and rubbing his thumb in rough circles over the head’s slit.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.” John chided Sherlock.

“Please, _Captain,_ please make me come….” Sherlock breathlessly begged, his voice tempered by a faint whimper.

“Oh, really? And why should I let you?” John asked in feign ignorance, his teeth finding their way up Sherlock’s neck to nibble at his ear until it was brilliant red.

“Because….” Sherlock bit his lower lip then swallowed, “Because I’ve been so terribly bad of a soldier. I need to be punished, Captain, to learn my lesson.”

John practically purred into Sherlock’s ear, “Do you like when you come from your Captain’s touch? I haven’t even fingered or fucked you, just fisted your cock, which is throbbing with ache and need. How does that feel, soldier, to be so utterly pliable to my every whim?”

Sherlock mumbled something that John could not quite hear so John, taking his free hand, tilted Sherlock’s head up so he could see the eyes darkened with lust and face flushed with the need to climax yet still bore a faint smile, “Yes?”

In a voice barely above a whisper, Sherlock repeated, “I love you, my Captain.”

John’s composure softened slightly and he placed a sweet and slow kiss on Sherlock’s lips, “I love you too.”

As their kiss deepened, John mercilessly squeezed and stroked Sherlock’s cock until Sherlock had saliva dripping from his opened mouth and come spurting onto the front of John’s shirt.

“Sorry…” Sherlock sheepishly commented upon seeing the come on John’s shirt.

“Ha, it’s all right.” John studied the material of his shirt before removing it altogether to show off his chest, “You can make it up though by giving me a bath.”

“Is that an order…Sir?” Sherlock inquired, his eyes lighting up with playful glee.

“Oh, yes. Hop to it.” John smirked, snapping his fingers and making his way to the bathroom.


End file.
